


15 Jahre Für Die Punchline

by 21PilotsWithGuns



Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Kinda?, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21PilotsWithGuns/pseuds/21PilotsWithGuns
Summary: 8 Jahre nachdem Adam Saarbrücken und Leo verlassen hat, lässt sich letzterer von seiner Schwester Caro zu einem Urlaub in Berlin überreden.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Meistens Dorf und selten Weltstadt

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write an AU where they meet after 8 Years aber der Titel bleibt, weil das einfach mein Song für die beiden ist…..

Es fing alles so harmlos an. Er saß mit Caro im Wohnzimmer, die Tageszeitung, die er am Morgen nicht hatte fertig lesen können, verdeckte sein Gesicht. Caro, ihrerseits, blätterte durch ein Magazin, das Leo mit der Post rauf gebracht hatte. Alles, was er davon gesehen hatte, war das viel zu blaue Wasser, der makellose Sandstrand und die perfekte Palme bevor Caro es ihm aus der Hand gerissen hatte. 

“Wann warst du eigentlich das letzte Mal im Urlaub?” 

Verwirrt knickte Leo die Zeitung nach hinten und sah seine Schwester darüber hinweg an. 

“Ich hatte erst vor zwei Wochen Urlaub. Das weißt du doch noch, oder?” Fragte er sie verwirrt. 

Sie wohnten schließlich seit drei Jahren zusammen, wenn sie nicht mehr wusste, dass er vor nur wenigen Wochen längere Zeit nicht bei der Arbeit gewesen war, war das fast ein Grund zur Sorge. 

Caro verdrehte nur die Augen. 

“Ich mein Urlaub! Raus aus Saarbrücken. Und nein, Einkaufen in Frankreich zählt nicht,” fügte sie hinzu als er gerade den Mund öffnete. 

Er schloss ihn wieder und dachte nach. Wann war er das letzte Mal richtig verreist? 

Nach dem Abi war er eine Woche in Budapest gewesen, sie hatten dort eigentlich zu zweit hin gewollt, weil es billig war, er und - Nein, nicht daran denken. 

Aber danach? Danach hatte er die Uni besucht, war von zu Hause weg gezogen und hatte alleine gelebt bis Caro auch mit der Schule fertig war. Da sind sie dann zusammen gezogen, um Geld zu sparen, weil ihre Eltern nicht genug Geld für zwei extra Wohnungen hatten. Ein Jahr später hatte er dann bei der Polizei angefangen, und Caro war geblieben. 

Aber zusammen in den Urlaub waren sie nie gefahren.  
Caro sah ihn noch immer erwartungsvoll an. 

Resigniert faltete Leo die Zeitung zusammen und seufzte. 

“Mit 18,” nuschelte er. 

“Was war das?” hakte sie nach. 

“Mit achtzehn!” Wiederholte er, diesmal mit klarer, fester Stimme. “Ich bin seit acht Jahren nicht mehr im Urlaub gewesen, ist es das, was du hören wolltest?” 

“Du hast noch 'ne Woche Urlaub dieses Jahr, oder? There’s no time like the present!” Stachelte Caro ihn an. 

“Sowas-” er deutete auf Caro’s Magazin, “kann ich mir doch gar nicht leisten.” 

“Muss ja auch nicht. Vielleicht einfach irgendwo im Osten-” 

“Nein.” Nein, nicht nochmal dort, ohne ihn. 

“Dann im eigenen Land. Flixbus nach Berlin kostet keine 30€.” Sie drehte ihr Magazin zu ihm und dort war tatsächlich eine grell grün-orange Werbung für das Busunternehmen zu sehen. 

“Berlin? Ist das dein Ernst?” Wollte Leo wissen, “Warum ausgerechnet _Berlin_?” 

Sie zuckte nur die Achseln.  
“Muss nicht Berlin sein, wenn du 'ne bessere Idee hast.” 

* * *

Ein paar Monate später stand Leo in Berlin am ZOB und versuchte zu entziffern, in welche Richtung sein Handy ihn denn nun lotsen wollte. 

Er gab es letztendlich auf, da er sowieso noch ein paar Stunden warten musste bevor er in seinem Hotel einchecken konnte und beschloss sich erst einmal die Stadt anzusehen. 

Und so stellte es sich heraus, dass Leo und die Bahnen in Berlin bestimmt keine Freunde werden würden. Wo auch immer er gelandet war, der kleine S-Bahnhof mit dem Blumenladen sah definitiv nicht aus als, als würde um ihn herum das ‘blühende’ Leben stattfinden. 

Leo musste selber über seinen kleinen Wortwitz schmunzeln und beschloss kurzerhand in ebenjenem Laden nach dem Weg zu fragen, da sein Handy ganz offenbar nicht dazu in der Lage war ihn zu lotsen. Nutzloses Teil. 

Der Verkäufer stand vor dem Laden, ein paar Meter weg vom Eingang und den Blumen, die darum aufgestellt waren, Tief über sein eigenes Handy gebeugt, sodass seine langen Haare sein Gesicht verdeckten. Er schien Leo gesehen zu haben, denn mit der anderen Hand, in der eine nicht mehr ganz frische Zigarette glimmte, gab er ihm zu verstehen, dass er gleich bei ihm sein würde. 

  
Leo hatte zwar gar nicht vor, Blumen zu kaufen, aber er wollte den anderen auch nicht in seiner Pause stören. Er war sich zwar fast sicher, dass Rauchen hier nicht erlaubt war, aber er war im Urlaub also konnte es ihm egal sein. 

Der Laden war nicht besonders groß, es gab vermutlich genau so viele Blumen drinnen wie draußen und die Hälfte der Fläche war auf der anderen Seite des Tresens, der den Raum trennte. An die Wand hinter dem Tresen reihten sich Vasen mit Schnittblumen aller Art. 

  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Mann von draußen hereinkam, aber sein fast genuscheltes “darf ich mal” ließ Leo erstarren. Er kannte diese Stimme. 

Jahre lang hatte er sie fast jeden Tag gehört. Auf dem Schulhof, im Unterricht, auf dem Weg nach Hause und im Baumhaus. 

Nur das Aufprallgeräusch der schweren schwarzen Schuhe des anderen brachte ihn zurück in die Realität. Der Verkäufer, der gerade über den Tresen gesprungen war, drehte sich zu ihm und Leos Magen drehte sich um. 

“So. Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?” Er lächelte freundlich, doch es erreichte nicht seine Augen. 

Er erkannte ihn nicht wieder. Acht Jahre waren vergangen und Adam erkannte Leo nicht mehr. 

Unwillkürlich schoss Leos Hand in sein Gesicht und betastete den Bart, den er seit ein paar Jahren trug. Adam hatte ihn nie mit Bart gesehen. 

“Sorry, how can I help you?” Wiederholte Adam sich auf Englisch, da Leo nicht reagiert hatte. 

“Roses,” presste dieser hervor, nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu formulieren. 

Wenige Minuten später saß Leo wieder in der Bahn, ein dutzend rote Rosen in der Hand die er nicht brauchte, und ohne jeden Schimmer, was gerade passiert war. 


	2. Nicht So Viele Antworten Wie Fragen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bisschen dark oof  
> Wird bald besser, glaube ich 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die vielen netten Kommentare, vor allem im Discord Server!  
> Das Kapitel ist leider recht kurz geraten, tut mir leid 😅

Leo wollte die Blumen nicht mit in sein Hotel nehmen. 

Nach ein wenig Internetrecherche und viel Geduld mit seinem Handy entschied Leo sich, die Blumen zu einem Mahnmal am Tiergarten zu bringen. 

Er schaffte es tatsächlich zur richtigen Station, was seiner Meinung nach schon fast an ein Wunder grenzte. 

* * *

Das Denkmal war nicht besonders schön, ein großer, grauer Kasten mit einer kleinen Öffnung an einer der schmaleren Seiten.  
Während Leo sich ihm näherte, musste er an das Baumhaus denken, dass im Wald hinter Adams Haus versteckt lag. Das hatte von außen auch nicht viel hergemacht, doch was sich darin abgespielt hatte, war dafür um so wichtiger. 

Vorsichtig, um die Blumen nicht zu zerquetschen, lehnte Leo sich vorwärts um den Film zu sehen, der hinter einer kleinen Glasscheibe im Inneren der Skulptur in einer Dauerschleife spielte. Was er sah ließ ihm den Atem stocken. 

Er wusste, dass seine Augen ihn trogen und dennoch starrte er wie gebannt auf den kleinen schwarz-weiß Monitor. 

Dort sah er sich und Adam, die natürlich nicht er und Adam waren, versunken in einen Kuss, den es nie gegeben hatte, aber der sein Herz höher schlagen ließ. 

Ganze drei Mal sah er sich den Film an, bevor er sich langsam, mit einem schweren Kloß im Hals, von der Öffnung entfernte. 

Wäre Adam damals geblieben, wenn er ihm seine Gefühle gestanden hätte? 

Wären sie jetzt noch zusammen? 

Leo wusste es nicht, jedoch schien ihm der Film nur eine einzige Antwort nahelegen zu wollen. 

Er rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und legte vorsichtig den Strauß Rosen vor dem Denkmal ab. 

Er wusste, dass er Adam wiedersehen musste, um die Antwort auf seine Fragen zu finden. 

* * *

Leos Hotelzimmer war nicht besonders geräumig. Das Bett dominierte den Raum, links und rechts davon war gerade genug Platz für jeweils ein Nachtschränkchen und die Türe, die in das winzige Bad führte, konnte wegen des Bettes nicht komplett geöffnet werden. 

Leo schob seinen Koffer in den offenen Schrank gegenüber vom Bett und ließ sich dann auf den einzigen Stuhl im Raum sinken. 

Adam lebt. Diese Erkenntnis begann erst jetzt hundert prozentig einzusinken. Acht Jahre lang hatte er es nicht gewusst. 

Er war von seiner Mutter nie als vermisst gemeldet und daher auch nie offiziell für tot erklärt worden, dennoch war Leo der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass Adam zumindest ihm ein Lebenszeichen hätte zukommen lassen, wenn er es noch gekonnt hätte.  
Und so hatte er getrauert, hatte Adams Vater bei seinen Besuchen erzählt wie sehr er ihn vermisst und dass er die Hoffnung aufgegeben hat, ihn jemals wiederzusehen. 

Und jetzt war Adam hier. In Berlin. Am Leben. Und er erkannte Leo nicht. 

Ihm wurde schlecht und er rannte ins Bad. 

* * *

Das kühle Wasser strömte aus dem Wasserhahn in Leos Hände, bevor er es sich immer wieder ins Gesicht klatschte. Die intensive Unterhaltung mit der Kloschüssel hatte stark an seinen Nerven gezehrt, und als er sich wieder einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, legte er sich, ohne sich vorher umzuziehen ins Bett. 

Sein Schlaf war unruhig, immer wieder spielte sich der Film aus dem Denkmal vor ihm ab, aber diesmal kam Adams Vater dazwischen und zerrte ihn weg in die Garage, während Leo nur aus einem winzigen Fenster im Baumhaus zusehen konnte. Es gab keine Tür mehr. 

Am Morgen wachte Leo schweißgebadet auf, und wusste, er musste Adam wiedersehen. Um jeden Preis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Film, den Leo sieht, ist dieser hier: [klick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_ZHQGZTUSk)
> 
> Ich cross-poste übrigens jetzt auch auf ffde, den Grund dafür werdet ihr vermutlich beim nächsten Upload erfahren

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin Nordniederfränkisch und es tut mir aufrichtig Leid


End file.
